Breakfast Dates and Criss-Crossed Fates
by SistalChreehan
Summary: Breakfast dates have always been Lena's favorite way to court someone, but what will Lena do when she realizes that maybe these "dates" mean something different? Will she run away, or will she gain the courage to tell someone that she is absolutely, head-over-heels in love with them?


The day was new in National City. The sun was high over the sky and the heroine had just woken up after a long day saving the world for 37 hours straight over the past couple of days. She had decided after careful consideration (also known as zero point three seconds after she got home) that she was going to take the day off. She needed this, and if she was going to ever save the world again, she had to rest.

She rolled out of bed and landed in the pile of clothes on her floor, most notably her cape. She stood up and went to get dressed when someone knocked on her door. She looked through the door, expecting Alex, but was stunned into silence when she saw Lena there. She doesn't remember giving her her address, but then again, this is Lena.

She shoved all her Supergirl gear under her bed and answered the door, not bothering to change.

When she opened it, she was greeted with a smile. "Hey Kara, I-" Lena paused and scanned her eyes quickly over Kara. "Did I wake you up?"

Kara looked down and made the connection not a second too soon. "No, no, Lena, you're fine. I woke up, like, five minutes ago, but you were here for what, 30 seconds?"

Lena giggled a little bit. "27, actually," she teased. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Kara didn't have any work papers out, and her suit was hidden, so she nodded and stepped away to offer Lena room to enter. She took confident steps into her apartment and sat at the island in her kitchen.

Kara followed her and sat across from Lena. "So, what brings you here?"

Lena looked down and twiddled with her thumbs a bit. She was nervous. "Nothing too important. I just figured since you had been busy with work and I had all of my stuff going on that we hadn't seen each other in a while and I came here so I could see how you're doing. My last name can't stop me from caring," she said. She smiled and looked up, hopeful Kara wouldn't kick her out.

"I'm okay right now, actually. I thought I'd be more affected by what happened, but I guess that not everything has hit me yet," Kara admitted. "What about you, though? I know things have been rough on your side, too."

Lena looked up. "I'm just as good as you are, Kara. I'm trying to work through it all but with my actual work and CatCo and everything I guess I'm just not ready. I'm trying though, and someone once told me that's what counts." Lena looked back down at her thumbs. Her smile was gone.

Kara took her hands and placed them over Lena's, getting a deep breath in in response. "Well, then, I guess we'll just have to deal, won't we?" Kara teased. Lena laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said. Kara removed her hands and they looked at each other.

"So, one more reason I came here," Lena said. "Do you want to get lunch or dinner sometime? I've noticed that you prefer going out to food dates whenever we go out. I'll pay."

Kara didn't want Lena to have to pay, but then she remembered that she was pretty much the richest person in National City, and that paying for the food would be like dropping a penny on the ground. She was still going to take some money, though. "Yeah, sure." She felt her stomach rumble a little bit, and said without thinking too much, "Are you free now, actually?"

Lena looked a little stunned, but nothing mind-boggling. "Uh, let's see, I moved my meeting from earlier, those papers that I had to file…" Lena slowly mumbled off into space, thinking about what she had planned, when she finally answered, "Yeah, I am. I think I cleared off my day completely actually."

Kara smiled. "So…"

Lena laughed and responded, "Yes, we can go get food, but as long as you change."

Kara whooped and grabbed the first thing she saw in her closet and changed in the bathroom, maybe a little too fast.

"Wow, you get changed fast," Lena remarked when she reemerged. Kara pushed her glasses up a little bit and looked down. "Anyway, get a jacket. It's chilly outside."

Kara grabbed Alex's college sweatshirt that she stole a couple of years ago and threw it over her. "Now let's get some food!" Kara said and ushered Lena out, but not before making sure she grabbed everything. Kara reached into her pocket and found the twenty dollar bill she left in there, crumpling it up then walking out the door. She reached behind her and felt around for the handle, and shut the door behind her, thinking about all of the breakfast foods she was going to eat. She was excited to finally see her best friend, and after all they've been through, she thinks Lena was ready, too.


End file.
